A Christmas Surprise A RoseScorpius one shot
by julieeeet
Summary: This is just a quick one shot of Rose telling her parents about her and Scorpius.I wanted to put up something, and I haven't finished the chapter for Mischief Managed, sooo...


**This is a one shot, because I don't want to be writing two stories at once, and I just wanted to upload a story- but I might make this an actual fanfic later on, if people like it!(:**

Rose Weasley sat on the Hogwarts Express, tugging her curly hair anxiously.  
>Scorpius placed a hand over hers."Relax." he told her gave him a fleeting smile and kissed him the compartment, Albus dramatically covered his eyes."Please- I can't bear it!" His brother, who sat beside him, smacked Albus' head."Like you don't snog Delilah when we're all hanging out."<br>Albus hit James back."That's different," James snorted."Of course it is, Al."  
>"Does no one get it?Do you two no longer care about the good of the group?THINK OF THE GROUP!"<br>"Idiots," Lily murmured from her seat, next to her cousins, Roxanne and , Albus faced his younger sister."Whatever, pip-squeak." Lily stuck out her tongue, then returned to her conversation with Roxanne.  
>"Anyway," James said, catching Albus', Scorpius', and Rose's attention, "What are you going to say to your parents?" Rose glanced nervously at Scorpius, then faced James again."Oh, I don't will flip, and Mum will ask me all about if we're being 'safe'...Which is far worse."<br>Albus chortled, before standing."I'm gonna go find - good luck." he laughed again as he left the compartment.  
>Rose stared out the window."Bloody hell, we're almost there." she tugged her hair again, biting her didn't look up from his iPod as he spoke."If this is worrying you so much, why don't you just not tell them?"<br>Scorpius and Rose glanced at each other."He's got a point-" Scorpius began, but stopped when Rose narrowed her eyes."Scorpius!You know I don't want to lie to would you even consider that?Do _you_ not want to tell your parents?Are you _ashamed _of me?..."  
>"Here she goes," James muttered to the others as he, too, left.<br>"...just say that's what you think, then you should tell me now." Rose was saying, oblivious as the door shut behind James.  
>"Rose-" Scorpius started, but she continued, whipping around to face her cousins and brother."You get that it's wrong, right?He should want to tell his parents, don't you agree?He should stand up for <em>us<em>, you know?" Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo all looked at each other.  
>"We don't know!" Lily yelled, as Rose was still going on.<br>"Figure it out yourselves!" Roxanne added, and the three all hurried out of the compartment, as well.  
>The couple was silent for a moment."Sorry." Rose said her mother, she hated being wrong- however rare those times were.<br>"Me, too." Scorpius replied easily.  
>The train gasped, looking out the windows again."The hell?We're here!"<br>She stood and paced quickly, before grabbing Scorpius' hand and pulling him out of the they walked, he shifted his hand so that their fingers were gave Rose a serene smile, and together they got off the train.  
>The two ran through the barrier simultaneously, ending up in the middle of King's Cross, as Muggles and wizards alike hurried craned her neck."Crap, crap, they are."<br>Quickly, her and Scorpius parted."Call me when you've told them," Rose murmured, as they headed in opposite directions.  
>"Mum!Dad!" Rose cried as she stood with her aunt Ginny and uncle Harry, along with James and Lily."Rose!" her mother greeted, hugging her father pulled her in next, then her aunt and uncle.<br>"Have you seen Al?" Harry shrugged, as James scoffed."He's probably saying bye to Delilah." Lily glanced over."Does that mean they're snogging?" she wondered, as her mother gaped."Whose Delilah?And why is Albus kissing her?"  
>"She's Al's girlfriend." James replied.<br>"He's too young to have a girlfriend." Ginny grumbled, as Harry laughed and kissed his wife's snorted."You were younger than Al was when you started dating, sister dear."  
>Hermione swatted his arm, but couldn't completely muffle her laugh.<br>"Speaking of girlfriends-" Rose began, but at that moment, Albus arrived, and no one heard her."So, brother tells us you've got yourself a girlfriend." Ron said, by way of greeting. "Snogged her yet?"  
>Albus smirked."Maybe."<br>Ginny said, "Albus Severus!", and Ron high-fived his 's lips twitched, but she tried to hide it once shook his head, laughing."Come on, car's running."

Back at Ron and Hermione's house, everyone sat at the table for used her wand to place the last plate down before sitting beside her glanced around the dining room and into the den, noticing her parents had already decorated for frowned, wishing she could have helped.  
>"The tree looks pretty," Rose offered, pointing her fork towards the living mother smiled."Sorry we set up without you, but I wanted it done before Christmas Eve."<br>Rose shrugged and took a bite of her needed a way to bring up Scorpius.  
>The next moment, Albus gave her just that."Scorpius Malfoy is a Prefect." he adults looked at him, as if to say 'and...?'.Rose cleared her throat."Actually," she said clearly, as all eyes shifted to her."Speaking of Scorpius, well, the thing is...I'm, um...We're kind of dating."<br>Suddenly, you could have heard a pin then:  
>"Oh, how sweet!" Ginny cried, clapping her hands together.<br>"Blimey!" Harry grinned, shaking his head.  
>"Are you being safe?" Hermione demanded loudly, much to the amusement of Albus and James."Mum!" Rose , noting her father's silence, she turned to face him."Dad...?" she murmured carefully.<br>He sat with his fork paused before his mouth, stoney faced."You're _what_?"

"You're _what_?" Draco yelled at his son.  
>"Draco," Astoria chided, while Scorpius repeated, "We're dating." Draco looked at his wife."Are you telling me you're okay with this?She's a <em>Weasley<em>." he spoke the last word as if it were a disease."She has red hair, doesn't she?I bet she too, right?Oh, hell."  
>Scorpius almost laughed as he answered the rhetorical question."Actually, Rose is more of a brunette."<br>Astoria rolled her eyes at her husband."I'm sure she's a lovely girl, Scorpius."  
>"She is," he insisted, but Draco hung his head in his hands."Years of only marrying blondes, and for what?"<br>"Dad." Scorpius sighed."Get real."

"Um, we're dating." Rose mumbled once more, faltering under her father's glare.  
>"Bloody <em>hell<em>!" Ron hissed, dropping his fork down on the plate."A Malfoy!Bloody hell."  
>As he seemed unable to say much else, Rose looked to her mother for help."Mum?" Hermione glanced from her daughter to Ron, her eyebrows furrowed."Ron, a grip."<br>He looked at Hermione."Well, I'm sorry I can't 'get a grip' when my only daughter has betrayed me."  
>"Grow up, Dad." Rose snapped as she pushed her chair away from the stormed up the stairs and to her the door, she dove onto her bed and layed , she heard muffled hoped it was her mother yelling at her father.<br>A few minutes later, there was a knock on the Rose didn't respond, her father walked in.  
>"Don't say it," Rose said quickly, not in the mood for his shook his head and sat beside her."It's a lot to take in." he said denfensively."But give me a while...A long while.I'll get used to it- maybe." Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself."Thanks,"<br>"Exactly how long have you been -oh blimey- ...dating?" Her father asked awkwardly.  
>"Almost six months."<br>Ron looked at her, closed his eyes, shook his head."Bloody hell." he sighed.


End file.
